Un sueño hecho realidad
by Kat Dark Shadow
Summary: Amy a tenido un accidente y ahora piensa que está enamorada de Shadow, ¿Sonic se dará cuenta de lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde?. Rouge siente algo extraño adentro de ella por un cierto individuo, ¿Por qué el ser despreciado es tan doloroso
1. El Inicio

**Bueno esta es la primera fic que escribí de Sonic the hedgehog, si tal ves deben de estarse diciendo: -este titulo lo leí antes-, pero fue por que la quite y la volví a subir por capítulos y la cambie un poco, (le arregle varios errores de ortografía y le cambie los nombre, de español a ingles) como sea espero que les guste...**

**Un sueño hecho realidad**

Capitulo 1 : El inicio 

Por fin Sonic y sus amigos ya estaban de vuelta en casa, por fin podrían tener un descanso.

Los primeros meses pasaron muy rápido es decir todos hacían lo de siempre, Tails se dedicaba a sus inventos y mejorando a tornado, Cream como siempre recolectando flores con Cheese, Amy siempre persiguiendo a Sonic y encontrando nuevas maneras de conquistarlo, Knuckles se encargaba de cuidar the master emerald y Sonic simplemente siendo Sonic, corriendo y disfrutando de la paz y de la tranquilidad...

Más sin embargo a pesar de todo algo cambio..., Amy se encontraba cansada de que Sonic no le prestara atención así que fue a la casa de Cream, para que talvez ella la pudiera ayudar...

Amy: Cream, ya no soporto más esto... parece que haga lo que haga Sonic no me presta más atención, ohhh Cream ¿que haré?... (Amy suspira sintiéndose algo triste y muy frustrada)

Cream: Bueno Amy no te desanimes...(mas sin embargo Amy no parece cambiar de cara con el positivismo de Cream) Bueno si quieres mi consejo, talvez si le dieras más...ahhh... espacio

Amy: ¡a que te refieres con mas espacio! (Amy levanta su cara y pone expresión de furia).

Cream: ¡Ehhhh!, bueno... a Sonic jamás le a gustado que... tu sabes...que le quiten su libertad, ser libre es para él lo mejor que puede haber...

Amy: No se a que te refieres yo le doy mucho espacio (Amy lo dice con mucho orgullo)

Cream: ... (pone una cara de: claro... si tu lo dices , una gota estaba encima de su cabeza).

Amy: ¡¿Verdad?!

Cream: Bueno lo que yo opino que si le dieras **más** espacio todo seria diferente...

Amy: Supongo que puedo intentarlo, además no tengo nada que perder...(Amy se levanta y pone un pie encima de la mesa de centro) ¡LO INTENTARE! (Amy lo dice con fuego en su mirada y con mucho entusiasmo, tanto que a Cream le da miedo).

En los días siguientes Amy empezó a poner en practica lo que se había hablado y ya no iba a buscar a Sonic por todos lados como antes.

Amy: Bueno según las revistas de ahora, lo mejor es ignorar al chico que te gusta para que el se acerque ti, bueno lo intentare...

**Bueno este es el primer capitulo, se que no es mucho pero aquí esta, el siguiente lo voy a subir en esta semana... bueno igual espero que me den sus reviews y me digan que opinan...**


	2. El plan

Bueno aquí esta el capitulo dos, como lo prometí lo subí al final de la semana, espero que les guste...   
Capitulo 2: El plan 

Amy fue a la casa de Tails para visitarlo y ya que estaba ahí, Tails aprovecho para que le diera una mano con tornado en algunas perfecciones que él estaba haciendo, Amy no muy convencida y con casi nada de entusiasmo se fue ayudarlo..., Amy y Tails se encontraban afuera de la cochera de la casa de Tails, Amy solo le pasaba herramientas y hablaban de los buenos tiempos y de sus aventuras, en eso Amy vio a un rayo azul dirigiéndose a donde ellos se encontraban, Amy sabiendo que era Sonic, repaso el plan una y otra vez por su mente...

Sonic: Hola Tails, Hola Amy... y... ¿que hacen?

Tails: hola Sonic, solo le damos unos arreglos a tornado...

Sonic: hay Tails tu y tus máquinas..(se lo dice con una sonrisa y con una cara de: pobre de ti)

Tails: pues ya me conoces...( con una gran sonrisa en su rostro)

Sonic: yo vine para ver si querías venir a comer algo..¡ah! Amy tu también puedes venir...

Amy: ¿ahhh? (Amy estaba "concentrada" viendo lo que Tails hacía) lo lamento no te vi llegar decías...

Sonic puso cara de confusión y Tails también, en ese momento Tails pensó _"Amy no notar a Sonic, ¿se estará enfermando?"._

Sonic: ¿que si quieres acompañarnos a comer algo?

Diciéndolo con esa sonrisa que derretía a Amy y guiñando un ojo con esa expresión que hacía que Amy se volviera loca por él...

Amy intentando no caerle encima y abrazarlo camina lentamente hacía a él, Sonic se puso a la defensiva pensando que lo iba ha abrazar, más sin embargo se sorprendió cuando le dijo:

Amy: lo siento pero tengo planes y no puedo (Amy se aleja y pasa a la par de Sonic como si no fuera nadie importante)

Tails y Sonic se quedaron con cara de asombro y de confusión.

-Bueno supongo que más para nosotros, dice Sonic sin darle mucha importancia.

-si, supongo "_Amy se esta enfermando_", piensa Tails mientras se acerca a Sonic, ¡Bueno y que esperamos!, dice Sonic; Tails y Sonic se van sin darle mucha importancia al asunto...

**Si, se que estos capítulos no son los mas interesantes, por eso los subo rápido para llegar a la parte de verdad interesante XD, bueno espero que me digan que opina...**


	3. El accidente de un corazón

**Bueno gracias por los reviews, aquí esta el siguiente capitulo espero que lo disfruten XD...**

**Capitulo 3: El Accidente de un corazón**

Amy: (mientras se aleja con cara de no poder creer lo que acaba de hacer) _"Huuuy solo espero que esto funcione, acabo de perder una cita con Sonic, ¡NO! y si mejor le digo que cancele los planes, pero que tal si piensa que ya no me importa, y si mejor..."_

Amy hundida en sus pensamiento pasa por las calles transitadas de vehículos y personas sin darse cuenta de lo que hace, Amy en la confusión pasa un semáforo que se encuentra en luz verde, un automóvil se dirige a toda velocidad, el conductor esta distraído, no se da cuenta de la presencia de Amy hasta que es muy tarde, intenta frenar, Amy voltea al oír el rechinar de las llantas en el pavimento mira al auto acercarse rápidamente, Amy se queda petrificada al ver al auto, no reacciona y se queda enfrente de el, alguien grita ¡CUIDADO!...

Amy es lanza por los aire y cae contra un poste de Luz, todo el mundo se reúne donde se encuentra la pobre chica, entre toda la multitud se acerca un erizo que la mira fijamente, ¿estas bien?, le pregunta con una cara de preocupación y de confusión, Amy lo mira fijamente pero estaba tan aturdida que no lo pudo reconocer en ese momento, muy pronto pierde el conocimiento.

Amy despierta se encuentra en un cuarto de color blanco con muchas flores y rosas en el, siente una venda en la cabeza y de repente mira a Cream..

Amy: Cream ¿donde estoy?

Cream: ¿No lo recuerdas?, un auto te golpeo fuertemente y te lanzo contra un poste de luz

Amy: (empezó a recordar el accidente, en eso mira a Knuckles entrar por la puerta y a Rouge con él) Knuckles y...¿ROGUE?

Knuckles se sonrojo por la manera en que lo dijo, solo voltea ver a Rouge y solo cambia esa mirada a una más desinteresada, - me la encontré camino al hospital eso es todo- Rouge pone una cara molesta por el comentario de Knuckles, - ¡si te molesta tanto estar cerca de mi mejor espero afuera!- Rouge se da media vuelta y se larga muy molesta..., Knuckles solo estira una mano y pensaba en decir algo pero prefirió callar.

Amy: estoy bien no se preocupen, fue solo un golpe, es que no prestaba atención al camino

Amy sonríe con una cara de todo estará bien, y de repente mira a un lado de la puerta y recostado de espalda a ese erizo, al que vio en el accidente- ¿SHADOW?- Lo dice con una cara de confusión y admiración...

Amy: ¿pero que hace aquí?

Cream: el fue el que te trajo al hospital...

Shadow se da la vuelta y se marcha calladamente por el pasillo hasta desaparecer en la oscuridad.

Sonic y Tails entran corriendo por el pasillo, Sonic mira a Shadow, Shadow le regresa la mirada, y por un minuto el tiempo parece detenerse, ambos intercambiar miradas frías, Sonic no entiende que hacia él ahí, pero lo más importante en ese momento era su amiga que estaba mal, y sigue de largo...

Rouge entra a la habitación y dice:- vaya, vaya miren quien llego- entra Sonic y Tails corriendo rápidamente detrás de ella

Sonic y Tails: ¡¿ Amy estas bien?!

Tails: nos acabamos de enterar de lo que te paso

Sonic: ¡si! ¿te sientes bien?

Amy: ahhh... si (lo dice con un tono de voz muy distraído)

La mente de Amy estaba pensando en alguien más en ese momento,-: _"¿por qué?, ¿por que me ayudo? no lo entiendo"_- Amy no entendía lo que había pasado claramente, de repente algo le dijo a ella que...- si eso debe de ser, yo estoy enamorada de él, ahora lo recuerdo, claro y por eso siento este hormigueo en el estomago cuando lo veo-.

**¿Qué les pareció?, díganme que opinan y dejen sus reviews...gracias por leer...**


	4. El inicio de algo nuevo

**Bueno aquí esta la continuación de mi fic, gracias a los que han leído, espero que les guste...**

**Capitulo 4: El inicio de algo nuevo**

Es mejor que todos salgan, les dice el doctor, ella tiene que descansar-, todos salen de la habitación y se reúnen con el doctor afuera del cuarto para escuchar el diagnostico

Doctor: Me alegro parece que todo esta bien, pensamos que pudo sufrir una conmoción muy grande y confundir cosas o perder la memoria, por lo general los pacientes con problemas como estos se confunden tanto que a veces pueden odiar al ser que más aman o viceversa, pero parece que todo esta bien así que la daremos de alta pasado mañana, será mejor que venga a traerla alguien que ella aprecie mucho (en ese momento todos miraron a Sonic).

Sonic: ¿Qué?,...¿yo?

Tails: pues eres al que más aprecia...

Sonic: ¿en serio? (con una cara de, nunca lo había notado).

Rouge: claro, al menos **¡alguien te valora!**(lo dice en voz alta y con gran entonación al final).

Knuckles: ¡Que quieres decir con eso! (viéndola con cara de enojo).

Rouge pone una cara de enojada y se aleja con su caminado típico, moviendo su cintura de lado a lado y con la cara hacia el frente, Pero esta vez Knuckles no dejaría que ella se fuera así nada más y la persigue por el pasillo..., la alcanza al llegar afuera del hospital...

Knuckles: a que te referías con lo que dijiste antes (se lo menciona con una voz muy enojada y molesta)

Rouge: dije lo que dije, ahí tu si te lo tomaste personal o ¡No!,... que tendrás en tu conciencia mmm (moviendo la cabeza hacia los lados)

Knuckles empieza a enojarse cada vez más

Knuckles: ¡¿que te pasa?!, mi conciencia esta limpia, ¡tú que te molestas por comentarios como esos! (Knuckles cierra los ojos y con cara de pícaro y una sonrisa burlona) la verdad no pensé que te importara tanto lo que digo

Rouge abre los ojo y se ruboriza, y también se enoja... pero pronto cambia la mirada, a una más sensual igual que su voz

Rouge: talvez si lo haga ( se acerca a él con una sonrisa y ojos picaros) y si fuera así ¡¿que?! (se lo dice en un tono sensual y sexy, y se acerca cada vez más)

Knuckles se ruboriza totalmente, su corazón late a mil por hora, se queda mudo y sin habla solo mira como esa chica murciélago se acerca con esos ojos como de esmeralda y ese reflejo que la luna le da, la hacían ver particularmente bella, Rouge se acerca cada vez más, sus labios quedan a pocos centímetros uno del otro, Knuckles siente la respiración de Rouge en su cara, empieza a cerrar los ojos se acerca a ella y...

Rouge le dice casi susurrando:- algo me dice que a ti te importa lo que hago y lo que digo- Rouge se aleja, Knuckles se queda confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta que era la forma particular de ella de tomar venganza por lo que el había hecho antes, Knuckles solo se sonrojo y se fue furioso...

Rouge simplemente se dio la vuelta satisfecha de haber concluido su venganza, pero sentía algo que no podía negar y por alguna extraña razón se sentía ruborizada, deseosa de haber concluido lo que casi paso esa noche...

**¿Bueno que les pareció? Esta pareja tiene una historia mas que contar, así que dejen sus reviews si quieren que la continúe...**


	5. Un amor en las sombras

**Bueno aquí les he puesto el siguiente capitulo de este enredo amoroso, ojala les guste...**

**Capitulo 5: Un amor en las sombras**

Pasaron los días y Amy por fin pudo salir del hospital, como acordaron todos, Sonic seria quien la llevaría de regreso a su casa, Sonic la ve salir aún con algunas vendas en su cabeza, Sonic le sonríe y le dice:- Me alegro que estés mejor- Amy solo le sonríe -si a mi también- salen muy pronto del hospital, casi no hablan de nada durante el camino, Amy parecía estar pensando en algo o en alguien más, Sonic se siente extrañado que Amy no lo haya abrazado o hecho nada de lo que siempre hacia, hasta que le pregunta:

Sonic: Amy, ¿te encuentras bien?

Amy: ¿Ahhh? Si ¿por que?

Sonic: te miro algo distraída...

Amy: La verdad es que estoy pensando en alguien...( agacha la mirada y se ruboriza)

Sonic: ¿Alguien?

Amy: alguien que siempre se preocupa por los demás, a pesar de parecer que no le importara, (su voz cambia igual que su mirada) tiene un gran corazón y me ha salvado la vida, no solo a mi a todos más de una vez, siempre es considerado y a pesar de que no expresa siempre lo que siente realmente, es realmente...

Amy se ruboriza más y pone una cara de ternura que Sonic nunca había visto, y una voz muy dulce, Sonic muy pronto sintió que ella realmente estaba enamorada, esos sentimientos parecían ser muy fuertes, la mirada de Sonic cambio se puso algo serio y sus ojos cambiaron para dar la terrible noticia, la que le rompería el corazón a la persona que se lo estaba enseñando con toda sinceridad...

Sonic: Amy... yo...(voltea la cara y cierra los ojos)

Amy: Shadow es realmente, impresionante...

Sonic: ¡¿Que?!

Amy: si Shadow, es realmente de admirarse, ¿no lo crees?, nos salvo a pesar de todo lo malo que le habían hecho.

Sonic: Claro... Shadow... _"¡SHADOW!..., no lo entiendo, ¿de que habla?"_

Amy: Gracias por traerme, nos veremos en otra ocasión, hasta luego...

Sonic se despide y se va corriendo como siempre para asimilar todo lo que acababa de pasar - ¡que!, no lo entiendo ¿por que habrá dicho eso de Shadow es...? es decir yo también e salvado al mundo-, Sonic sacude su cabeza y sigue corriendo, diciéndose -bueno y eso al final a mi...no, no me importa- no muy convencido de sus palabras...

0-0-0-0-0

Al siguiente día Amy sale y va en busca de Shadow, y lo encuentra parado en una colina viendo hacia el vacío, Amy sonríe y llega con él, lo saluda muy alegremente, él la voltea a ver con una cara de indiferencia y confusión...

Shadow: ¿Que quieres? (se lo dice de una manera muy pesada y fría)

Amy: Darte las gracias por todo, y por...

Shadow: solo hice lo que tenía que hacer (camina y se va lentamente)

Sonic que se encontraba por esos lugares corriendo, cuando mira a Shadow y Amy juntos, Sonic queda tan atónito que no se da cuenta de lo que hace y se choca contra un basureo cayendo dentro de el, Sonic sale rápidamente quitándose la basura y buscando lo que sus ojos parecen haber visto, y parte de él quería que fuera un engaño, pero no sabía el porque, y como lo vio antes, los vio nuevamente juntos, Shadow se dirigía hacia donde estaba Sonic, y lo mira con una cara de: das lastima, Sonic sintió esa mirada y se molesto, y mucho... Shadow viendo a su gran rival vestido con cáscaras de banano y restos de comida no pudo evitar hacer un comentario sarcástico...

Shadow: si querías comer habían un restaurante enfrente (lo dice con una vos burlona y una sonrisa igual, y con ojos de pena y lastima, muy de Shadow)

Sonic estalló en ira, y aunque golpearlo le hubiera encantado prefirió hacer otro comentario sarcástico ya que no quería ser el responsable de iniciar una pelea con el nuevo amor de Amy y menos con Amy presente.

Sonic: si lo olvide, es que solo quería probar lo que el Dr. Eggman te daba de comer..., con comida como esta te hubieras independizado hace muuucho tiempo. (con cara y voz burlona)

Más sin embargo Shadow no era tan paciente como Sonic y no pudo evitar darle un golpe en la cara, Sonic solo lo mira y le sonríe (pasando su mano en su boca y limpiándose)

Sonic: esperaba que hicieras eso (le sonríe y le regresa el golpe)

Sonic y Shadow empiezan a tener una pelea, solo se mira un rayo de luz azul y otro dorado en diferentes partes del campo donde estaban, alejándose así de la ciudad por que a pesar de todo Sonic no quería que nadie más se viera involucrado, Amy mira la pelea y no entiende el por que esos erizos estaban peleando pero sabía que detenerlos seria casi suicidio e inútil ya que no pararían.

En sus ataques Shadow y Sonic causan una gran explosión y ambos terminan en el suelo con varios golpes, Amy salió corriendo, Sonic se empezó a levantar y vio como ella se dirigía hacia el lugar de la explosión, en su cara se formo una sonrisa cuando vio como Amy se preocupaba por él, como siempre lo hacía, hasta que Amy grito: ¡SHADOW!, la cara de Sonic cambio radicalmente y la sonrisa se borro instantáneamente y a pesar de quedar como un empate, Sonic sentía como si hubiera perdido, pero no entendía el porque, se levanta lentamente y mira como Amy se acerca a Shadow, Sonic simplemente se va derrotado...

Shadow se levanta y mira a Amy a la par de él y con una voz fría le dice: ¡Vete a casa!

Shadow se marcha, aun así no entiende por que Sonic se rindió tan fácilmente, "_sería por esa mujer"_, pensaba el mientras se iba...

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic se fue, quería pensar que era lo que había pasado, ¿por que había atacado a Shadow?, es decir el era alguien tranquilo y por lo general pacifico, pero cuando lo vio con Amy él solo quería alejarlo de ella, ¿que era ese sentimiento? no lo entendía...

Sonic: _"no lo entiendo, ¿que me pasa? es decir lo que importa es que ella sea feliz es decir es mi amiga, ¿verdad?, necesito aclarar mis ideas y descansar, la pelea me dejo exhausto"_

Sonic iba caminando cerca de una cascada para refrescarse y descansar, en el camino se encontró a Knuckles que también se mira muy pensativo...

Sonic: ¿Knuckles?, pero... ¿que haces por aquí? ( apenas manteniéndose en pie)

Knuckles: solo pensaba...

Knuckles voltea a ver a Sonic y mira que esta mal herido, pone una cara de sorpresa al ver la gravedad de sus heridas, Sonic solo le sonríe antes de caer al suelo inconsciente...

Knuckles empieza a gritar:-¡SONIC!, ¡SONIC!, mas sin embargo él no respondió.

0-0-0-0-0

Sonic empezó a despertar y vio un cuarto muy adornado y lleno de flores con hermosas pinturas y muy colorido, -¿donde estoy?- en eso llega Cream con un poco de comida -¡Sonic!, has despertado-, le dijo Cream con una gran sonrisa -:Si, ¿pero como llegue aquí?- pregunto algo confundido, -Knuckles te vino a dejar- contesto Cream, mientras dejaba la comida en una mesita, Sonic rápidamente se para y con una sonrisa le dijo:- Gracias por todo- y salió corriendo...

Mientras tanto Amy vuelve a buscar a Shadow y lo encuentra descansando a la sombra de un árbol (que ironía). ¡Shadow!, le grita Amy y va corriendo hacia donde él esta, Shadow la ve con una mirada antipática, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos

Amy: Te estaba buscando, estaba muy preo...

Shadow: ¿no deberías estar con ese erizo?, al que llaman ¿Sonic?

Amy para y no entiende por que le dice esto, pone una cara de confusión...

Amy: No yo... debo de estar contigo yo... (no muy segura de lo que dice y algo aturdida, pone una mano en donde se encontraba el golpe de el accidente).

Shadow: (se para y pone unos ojos fríos y casi de asesino), tu debes de estar con el erizo que siente el mismo cariño hacia a ti, sino fuera así jamás hubiera luchado por tu amor, un amor que es enteramente suyo (lo dijo con una ceja fruncida y con una pequeña sonrisa luego se fue otra vez)

Amy estaba confundida, pero entendió que Shadow no sentía nada por ella a parte de un poco de compasión, Sonic y esa pelea paso por su cabeza, y de pronto lo entendió...

**¿Que les pareció?, bueno este es otro capitulo terminado muy pronto subiré el siguiente... así que pongan sus reviews para que su espera sea menor XD!!!!! **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	6. La Venganza es Dulce

**Bueno, me había descuidado un poco en este fic lo se, bien aqui esta la continuación de mi fic, Shadowgirl...me disculpo desde ya, solo imagina que es alguien mas...¿de que hablo? ...lee y entenderas...  
**

**Capitulo 6: La venganza es dulce...**

Knuckles iba de regreso a cuidar a la esmeralda madre, más sin embargo sus pensamientos se basaban en lo que sucedió con Rouge esa noche en el hospital, pero su pregunta era¿qué es lo que siente ella por mi? O mejor dicho ¿que es lo que yo siento por ella?, todos sus pensamientos estaban en eso no le cabía nada mas, hasta que para y grito al cielo-¡YA NO VOLVERE A VER A ESE CHICA MURCIÉLAGO, ESO SE ACABO! Entonces escucho una voz detrás de el...

Rouge: vaya, pero que te hice para que me odies tanto...(con una voz burlona y una sonrisa picara en su cara).

Knuckles¿pero que?...(se le subieron mil colores a la cara y se puso muy enojado).¡Que haces espiado las conversaciones ajenas!

Rouge: conversaciones, esto me parece más un monologó, por lo tanto no estoy espiando nada

Knuckles: grrrr (se puso enojado y se da la vuelta alejándose de ella) ¡Como digas!

Rouge¿que pasa Knuckles? (se acerca a el volando y se pone en frente de el acercándose mucho a su cara) no muerdo... (se lo dice con una sonrisa picara)

Knuckles se sonrojo, y queda casi petrificado al verla tan cerca de el (otra vez), Knuckles empezó a balbucear.

Knuckles: eh...ah...

Rouge se queda en frente de él de pronto, su sonrisa cambia y se pone seria, como si el juego que empezó, hubiera terminado como si todo fuera más serio, ambos quedaron en silencio, la luna que los alumbraba con su brillo los observaba a ambos esa noche... Rouge se acerco a él, poco a poco, Knuckles solo observaba como ella empezó a acercarse y el poco a poco empezó a ser lo mismo, de pronto Rouge toco suavemente, los labios de Knuckles... un pequeño beso y luego se alejo un poco como si quisiera ver la reacción que el tenía al ella demostrarle lo que sentía, Knuckles un poco ruborizado, no hizo mayor reacción, Rouge bajo la mirada con cara de decepción, sintió que sus sentimientos no fueron correspondidos y lanzo un suspiro, Rouge empezó a dar la media vuelta cuando Knuckles la jala con mucha fuerza del brazo y le da un besó apasionado, Rouge quedo sorprendida, pero le gusta la rudeza que sentía en ese momento, Knuckles empezó a jugar con sus labios, Rouge empezó a retroceder por la fuerza que Knuckles ejercía y muy pronto la acorralo contra un árbol, sin detenerse, la siguió besando con más pasión y fuerza...

Knuckles se separo un poco de ella, y le susurro, con una sonrisa picara y maliciosa: - lamento informarte que yo si muerdo-, Rouge sonrió maliciosamente, le gustaba lo que escuchaba y entendía que un beso tierno no era lo de Knuckles, bueno no esperaría nada menos de alguien con semejante temperamento, Knuckles volvió a acercarse y con gran pasión empezó a besar a esa mujer que tanto lo había echo enojar, más sin embargo le gusto su actitud de chica inocente que había hecho cuando lo beso, se sentía con gran control de la situación, y a él le gustaba jugar el rol del chico malo, Knuckles le dio una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior como para probar su fuerza y su dominio, a Rouge le agrado, por lo general ella siempre dominaba las situaciones, pero ahora no tener el control de lo que pasaría le gustaba, Knuckles empieza a jugar y a investigar todo, poco a poco recorre la boca de Rouge con su lengua, le gustaba ese sentimiento, más sin embargo a Rouge le gustaba enloquecer a Knuckles, le gustaba sentir como Knuckles perdía el control cada vez que ella se alejaba para que después el la sujetara con más fuerza poniendo en su cuerpo más presión, algo que a Rouge le gustaba sentir y a Knuckles también, después de un tiempo ambos se quedaron sin aliento, Knuckles sonrío:- mmm, parece que puedo dejarte sin aliento, sin tener que pelear o lastimarte, dijo mientras se empezaba a retroceder, Rouge lo mira y le dice:- yo no diría eso- pasando un dedo por su labio que derramo una pequeña gota de sangre:- pero como dicen, si no duele no sirve- le dice Rouge a Knuckles mientras lo mira con ojos de querer más, Knuckles se acerca y queda a unos pocos centímetros de su boca y le susurra:- talvez en otra ocasión-, se aleja y se pierde en la noche, mientras piensa

Knuckles: "_la venganza es dulce...más de lo que pense..."_

**Bien este es otro de final, pero aun sigue, pongan sus reviews para la continuación XD!!!!!**


	7. Enamorado ¿yo?

**Bueno, ya regrese XD!!!!!!!!! Bien aquí esta la otra parte de mi fic, disfrútenla...**

Capitulo 7: enamorado¿yo?

Sonic caminaba por la ciudad pensando, acerca de lo que sentía...

Sonic¿Qué me pasa?, (De repente mira a Amy saliendo de una tienda un vestido nuevo, era de color Rojo, que le llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tenia mangas largas de color blanco acampanadas, su cintura se marcada) el vestido le quedaba perfecto como si siguiera las curvas de su cuerpo con precisión, pero Sonic no entendía por que era la primera vez que mira Amy tan hermosa, sintió algo que no nunca había sentido antes, Tails que se encontraba pasando por ahí, vio a Sonic.

Tails¿Sonic porqué tienes la cara roja?

Sonic¡Ahhh!... ¿de que hablas?( se voltea a ver al reflejo de uno de las vitrinas, y se mira sonrojado)

Sonic: Creo que me estoy enfermando... (pone una cara de preocupación y algo desconcertado)

Tails ve a Amy que sale de una tienda con ropa nueva, la cual le quedaba bien, Sonic no podía apartar la vista de ella.

Tails: mmm... Creo que ya sé lo que es lo que tienes...

Sonic: ah?... y... ¿es grave?

Tails: Sonic... no será que... ¿estas enamorado?

Sonic¡Queeee!... ¡¿de que hablas?!...

Tails: es decir desde que Amy tiene un nuevo amor parece que has estado distraído y con serios problemas con Shadow, Sonic soy tu mejor amigo, puedes confiar en mi...

Sonic cierra los ojos y empieza a pensar en los últimos días, Sonic puso cara de confusión, será que Tails tiene razón, lo que no sintió durante tantos años estaba pasando, el no tener el amor de una de las personas de las que más quería, lo había vuelto loco, muy pronto se dio cuenta que esa pequeña chispa siempre estuvo ahí, mas sin embargo jamás había sido avivada, hasta ahora..., Sonic abrió los ojos y su cara cambio como si hubiera descubierto algo muy importante, al ver eso Tails se dio cuenta que sus palabras eran verdaderas...

Tails: si es eso lo que sientes, no la dejes ir...

**Es corto lo sé, Pero así les dejo más tiempo para el review jajajaja...**


	8. Lagrimas de la verdad

**Lamento la tardanza, pero aquí estoy con la continuación de mi historia, espero que les guste y ya saben hay me dejan un review XD! **

**Capitulo 8: Lagrimas de la verdad**

Amy iba caminando y pensando en lo que Sombra le había dicho, cuando de repente el lugar de donde se había golpeado empezó a dolerle con fuerza, Amy cae y se inca del dolor no lo entiende que le esta pasando de repente muchas imágenes de Sonic empiezan a pasar por su cabeza y de pronto empieza a recordar...

-¡Sonic!-, grita mientras todo vuelve a su cabeza, sus sentimientos por el se hicieron más fuerte en ese momento que nunca antes, de repente mira a Sonic enfrente de ella. ¿Estas Bien? Le dice Sonic muy preocupado por ella, Amy se pone de pie, Sonic la sujeta del brazo y la acerca mucho a él, sus ojos se miran fijamente, y por primera vez Amy ,mira que la mirada de amor que ella siempre le daba a Sonic le era devuelta, Amy se da cuenta que Sombra tenía razón, por fin lo que tanto espero había pasado Sonic correspondió a sus sentimientos, Amy pone cara de felicidad, Sonic le devuelve la sonrisa y la mira fijamente, Sonic la suelta al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y se sonroja, -Iras a ver a Sombra supongo- le dice Sonic a Amy volteando la cara hacia un lado, Amy reacciona y se recuerda de todo lo que había pasada los últimos días y se dio Cuenta que si Sonic alguna vez empezó a sentir algo fue en el momento en el que ella le dejo de importar él y le empezó a importar alguien más: - si tal vez-, le responde Amy con un tono de indiferencia, para ver la reacción de Sonic al comentario...

Sonic: ah... (lo dice en tono pesado y se da la vuelta)

Amy nota los celos evidentes de Sonic...

Amy: si bueno al menos que alguien me invitara a hacer algo...

Sonic: (la mira y rápidamente voltea la cara) ojala encuentres que hacer, (se lo dice con un tono algo molesto y desinteresado, Sonic se empieza a ir).

Amy se molesta y se enoja, de repente le grita¡Sabía que la única razón, por la cual ahora te empiezas a interesar en mi es por que crees que me gusta alguien más!- Amy toma aire y Sonic se voltea, pensando: -"pero como..."- no entendía como Amy sabía lo que él sentía, Amy agacha la mirada y una lagrima se derrama por su mejilla...

Amy: todo este tiempo yo siempre me he interesado por ti y tu me has ignorado, No fue hasta el momento que me intereso Sombra, que tu te interesaste por mí... (lo dice mientras las lágrimas siguen brotando de sus ojos), pero ahora que sabes que me tienes de regreso me volverás a hacer lo mismo, no es así... (Levanta la cara y lo mira con los ojos, llenos de lágrimas).

Sonic queda mudo a tales acusaciones por que sabía en el fondo, que Amy tenía razón, más sin embargo el no la quería verla así, él... el solo quería... que ella estuviera con él, Sonic suspira y se acerca a ella, pero antes de poder decir algo ella le da una cachetada y le grita: - te detesto-, y sale corriendo con lágrimas en sus ojos, Amy ya estaba cansada que siempre fuera lo mismo con él, ya no quería saber nada del amor, de el, de nadie...

Sonic se quedo mudo y poco a poco subió su mano a donde sentía el calor del golpe de Amy, en su cabeza resonaba la palabra te detesto que Amy le había gritado hace un momento, cierra los ojos y decide que debe de hacer algo...

**Bien ya saben, entre más reviews más rápido actualizare XD!!!!!! gracias por leer !**


	9. La Fotografía

**Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo este es bastante corto, pero bueno espero que les guste, gracias a todos por leer XD!!!**

**Capitulo 9: La fotografía**

Amy abre la puerta de su casa y entra muy triste, cierra la puerta y sube las gradas muy lentamente, entra a su habitación y se tira a la cama, en la cual a la par tiene una foto de ella y de Sonic juntos..., la mira y no puede evitar llorar..., las lagrimas caen una tras otra y se siente devastada, no quiere saber nada de ese erizo que más de una vez la había salvado de tantos problemas, y dificultades, ese al que alguna vez juro amar y esperar por siempre.

En la oscuridad de su cuarto toma la fotografía y decide arrojarla a la basura, más sin embargo algo le impide hacerlo su mano se queda sostenida en el aire y mira de nuevo la fotografía y solo se tira a llorar enfrente de ella... de repente alguien toca el timbre, Amy decide no abrir lo ultimo que quería eran visitas, además ya era demasiado tarde, más sin embargo el timbre no dejo de sonar, hasta que Amy se canso y decidió ir abrir solo para regresar a esa persona de un golpe con su martillo, del lugar de donde había salido, al abrir la puerta...

Amy¡Que rayos quieres! ( Lo dice con su martillo en el aire con los ojos cerrados, hasta que los abre) ¿Ah?, son... ¿rosas?( lo dice con una cara de confusión)

Amy encuentra unas hermosas rosas rojas enfrente de su puerta, encuentra una tarjeta entre el gran ramo, no tenían firma, ni nombre, pero decía algo:

Lamento las lagrimas que por mí has derramado, y quiero compensar cada lagrima de la cual fui yo el culpable...

Amy no lo entiende de quien era esas hermosas rosas, hasta que mira algo entre las sombras alguien sale de sus arbustos...

**El próximo capitulo será el último y ya se acabara mi fic, espero que les haya gustado X3!!!**


	10. Un Sueño Hecho Realidad

**Por fin mi capitulo final XD!!! bueno, a todos gracias por haberme dejado su review y por haberla leido XD!!!!! **

Capitulo 10: Un sueño hecho realidad

Amy distingue a la persona que sale de sus arbustos, esa sonrisa y esos ojos de tranquilidad y despreocupados, se acerca a ella con una pequeña rosa de color rosa...

Sonic: Amy... (le entrega la rosa), lamento...(desvía la mirada hacia un lado) lamento, no...

Amy le tapa la boca con un dedo y mueve la cabeza hacia los lados con una gran sonrisa:- no tienes que disculparte, yo... lamento- Amy suspira profundamente y piensa como pudo haber reaccionado de esa manera con alguien que siempre había estado ahí para ella en el momento justo, alguien que a pesar de su manera de ser, jamás le había hecho daño, ni la había rechazado a pesar de no sentir lo mismo en ese momento y vaya que habían habido muchos momentos así...

Sonic la mira fijamente y mira su cara que le demuestran gran ternura y el aire que soplaba pasaba a través de su cabello y lo ondulaba. Amy abrió los ojos:-Sonic yo...- pero antes de poder decir lo que quería algo le impidió mover los labios, no lo podía creer era un sueño echo realidad, Sonic la estaba besando...

Sonic después de tanto esperar le dio un beso apasionado, sintiendo los jugosos labios de Amy contra los suyos, el la abrazo por la cintura sintiendo su cuerpo contra el suyo, sintiendo el perfume de su piel, Amy lo sujeta del cuello, saboreando cada momento, cada instante, que sentía de los labios de Sonic, eran como un manjar que nunca nadie había probado, más que ella, Sonic empezó a presionar su labio inferior y poco a poco empezó a abrir su boca solo para experimentar una sensación nueva y aun mejor que la anterior, su lengua experimentaba algo que jamás había probado antes, sus lenguas jugaban en un encuentro, desde hace mucho tiempo esperado, Amy seguía a Sonic en cada paso que el daba, el sentimiento era increíble, a pesar de la velocidad con que el fugaz erizo tenía para jugar con su lengua es decir que se podía esperar del erizo más rápido que hay. Todo era mágico poco a poco Sonic se desprendió de aquel néctar que tanto había ansiado por probar, Amy subió la mirada y vio una pequeña sonrisa que Sonic hizo como la que siempre hace cuando él sabe que todo estará bien, Amy algo ruborizada le pregunta:

Amy¿y como piensas compensar cada lagrima que derrame por ti? ( lo dijo en un tono muy tímido)

Sonic le da otro beso y la mira fijamente, y vuelve a sonreír...

Amy entiende lo que Sonic trata de decirle y con una mira picara y una sonrisa igual, huele la rosa que tenía en la mano y le dice con una mirada juguetona y traviesa: - fueron muuuuchas Lagrimas... -.

**Bien es un capitulo corto, pero en lo personal me gusta mucho, GRACIAS POR LEER!!!!**


End file.
